


To Love You

by eL27



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Jadi sebenarnya aku tak nonton anime Naruto sepenuhnya, jadi masih kurang familiar sama sifat tokoh-tokohnya. Jadi jikalau FF ini tak sesuai dengan harapan yang request, maafkan daku  yakk :") jadi ini FF mungkin ooc dan berlatar belakang modern, bukan di jaman Naruto di animenya /bow/dan juga, dulu FF ini adalah request-san salah adders OA line saat ku jadi admin di sana :3





	To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi sebenarnya aku tak nonton anime Naruto sepenuhnya, jadi masih kurang familiar sama sifat tokoh-tokohnya. Jadi jikalau FF ini tak sesuai dengan harapan yang request, maafkan daku yakk :") jadi ini FF mungkin ooc dan berlatar belakang modern, bukan di jaman Naruto di animenya /bow/
> 
> dan juga, dulu FF ini adalah request-san salah adders OA line saat ku jadi admin di sana :3

Hashirama Senju—laki-laki itu menganga tidak percaya ketika tiba-tiba Madara Uchiha, mahasiswa dari fakultas sebelah berjalan menghampiri dirinya ketika ia dan beberapa temannya sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin fakultasnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Hashirama semakin ternganga adalah ketika Madara Uchiha meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih Madara.

"Hashirama, jadilah kekasihku!" wajah datar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu hanya mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Hashirama.

Hashirama terkesiap. "Ap-apa mak-maksudnya itu!?" tanya Hashirama tergagap. "Ki-kita bahkan tidak saling kenal!" sangkal Hashirama.

Bohong. Hashirama berbohong soal tidak mengenal Madara Uchiha. Hashirama sangat tahu siapa itu Madara Uchiha. Sejujurnya Hashirama sudah menyukai Madara sejak awal mereka berkuliah, namun Hashirama tak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakan cinta pada Madara. Dan ketika tiba-tiba Madara memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana Hashirama bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?" tanya Madara. "Kau bodoh atau apa?" pertanyaan super dingin dan menyebalkan itu sudah Hashirama antisipasi sebelumnya.

Madara Uchiha memang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang berkharisma tinggi, tampan, kaya, berprestasi dan terkenal diseluruh kampus mereka. Apalagi di tahun kedua ini Madara berhasil menjadi ketua organisasi tertinggi di kampus mereka, tentu saja akan banyak gadis-gadis yang bermimpi menjadi kekasih Madara. Namun selain terkenal karena kesempurnaannya itu—hampir—, Madara terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang dingin dan irit bicara. Ia bicara hanya ketika ia mau bicara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Kau tidak mengenalku!" tukas Hashirama. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, banyak sekali pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa mengenalmu setelah kau jadi kekasihku," ucap Madara.

"Haa?" tanya Hashirama tidak menyangka. "Kau tak bisa meminta orang menjadi kekasihmu secara tiba-tiba!" tukas Hashirama lagi.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya!" timpal Madara.

Hashirama menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah datar Uchiha di depannya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Hashirama, sedikit curiga.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!" tukas Madara.

Hashirama mendelik. "Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan itu secara reflek. Apa kau ikut taruhan dengan teman-temanmu? Kau mau mempermainkanku?" tanya Hashirama. Entah apa yang Hashirama rasakan saat ini.

"Apa terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang ikut-ikutan melakukan taruhan bodoh?" tanya Madara.

"Ya. Kau bodoh karena baru saja meminta seorang laki-laki sepertiku menjadi kekasihmu!" tukas Hashirama.

"Aku tidak peduli. Gender bukan menjadi masalah untukku!" tukas Madara. Hashirama lagi-lagi menganga lebar. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ikut aku!" tukas Hashirama menarik tangan Madara keluar dari area kantin.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Hashirama membawa Madara menuju taman kampus yang lumayan sepi mahasiswa. Tidak heran jika masih sepi, karena mungkin lebih banyak mahasiswa akan menghabiskan waktu di kantin untuk makan siang daripada berada di taman kampus.

Hashirama menatap Madara di depannya dengan tatapan menyipit. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu di kantin tadi!?" tanya Hashirama menuntut penjelasan.

Madara mendengus. "Aku, kan, sudah bilang aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!" tukas Madara.

"Aku dengar bagian itu! Maksudnya adalah... alasanmu mengatakan itu!?" tukas Hashirama.

"Apa aku harus mempunyai alasan khusus untuk menyukai seseorang?" tanya Madara. Ekspresi Madara yang datar-datar saja saat mengatakannya membuat Hashirama kesal sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau menyukaiku begitu?" tanya Hashirama. Ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, namun dalam hatinya ia memekik girang.

Madara mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku tak mau wanita-wanita itu terus mengejarku. Mereka berisik!" tukas Madara.

Hashirama menatap Madara. "Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan suka padaku hanya untuk menghindar dari fans-fans perempuanmu itu!?" tuntut Hashirama.

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Madara. "Ya, karena aku sudah tak tahan dengan mereka. Tidak, karena memang aku menyukaimu," sambung Madara.

"Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk kau jadikan pacarmu!" tukas Hashirama.

"Tidak! Wanita itu berisik!" tolak Madara.

"Aku laki-laki," ucap Hashirama.

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih berpacaran dengan wanita saja daripada dengan laki-laki!?" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku tak suka wanita!"

"Oh, ya kau tak suka wan—heee? Apa!?" tanya Hashirama terkejut setelahnya.

"Aku tak suka wanita. Kenapa?" tanya Madara.

"Maksudmu... kau itu gay—menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Hashirama.

"Kenapa? Wanita itu merepotkan. Mereka cerewet dan terlalu manja!" tukas Madara.

Hashirama terdiam selama beberapa saat. Fakta mengejutkan baru saja didengarnya. Madara yang selama ini ia kira normal—menyukai wanita, ternyata kebalikannya. Dan yang lebih penting, Madara mengatakan jika ia menyukai Hashirama.

Hashirama menghembuskan napasnya. "Terserah kau sajalah!" tukasnya. Hashirama menatap Madara sekilas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Madara.

"Tunggu!" seru Madara menahan tangan Hashirama. "Apa itu artinya kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Madara.

Hashirama kembali menghembuskan napas pelan. "Lakukan sesukamu!" tukas Hashirama kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Madara masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namun ia tersenyum samar setelah mendengar jawaban Hashirama. Meski pun jawaban Hashirama itu sedikit membuat Madara tak puas. Setidaknya Madara sudah mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai Hashirama.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Hashirama baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhirnya di sore hari. Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya, ia berjalan menuju halaman parkir kampus.

Hashirama bersenandung kecil. Hatinya dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Mungkin karena efek Madara yang mengatakan jika pemuda dingin itu menyukainya. Langkah Hashirama terhenti sebelum sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya ada di samping mobilnya.

Ia baru saja ingin menghampiri Madara ketika seorang perempuan lebih dulu menghampiri Madara. Perempuan itu langsung mengapit lengan Madara, entah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perempuan itu tersenyum lebar.

Hashirama mengernyit, Madara terlihat tidak suka dengan kedatangan perempuan itu. Ia terlihat berusaha menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu darinya.

"Hei, Nona. Menjauhlah darinya!" tukas Hashirama berjalan mendekati Madara dan perempuan itu.

"Hashirama-kun!" seru Madara segera melepaskan pegangan tangan perempuan itu dan berjalan mendekati Hashirama.

"Madara-kun, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku!?" tanya perempuan itu.

Hashirama menghembuskan napas pelan, ia menekan kunci mobilnya kemudian menoleh pada Madara. "Masuk ke mobil!" perintah Hashirama. Madara mengangguk kemudian berjalan memasuki mobil Hashirama.

Hashirama beralih menatap perempuan itu. "Dengar, Nona. Jangan ganggu pemuda itu lagi, karena dia adalah milikku!" tukas Hashirama tersenyum miring menatap ekspresi perempuan itu.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Kau mendengarku, Nona. Jangan dekati lelakiku lagi!" tukas Hashirama kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan perempuan yang menganga tak percaya dengan perkataan Hashirama. Hashirama memberikan salam perpisahan kepada perempuan itu sebelum menjalanlan mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir kampus.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Suasana hening dalam mobil mendominasi selama perjalanan pulang. Hashirama fokus dengan kemudi mobil dan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Madara hanya terdiam, sesekali melirik pada Hashirama di sebelahnya yang terlihat serius fokus ke depan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hashirama yang membuat Madara sedikit terkejut, namun berusaha mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"Tidak ada!" tukas Madara memalingkan muka.

Dalam hatinya Hashirama tersenyum bangga karena bisa membuat si wajah datar di sampingnya itu salah tingkah meski pun tidak terlalu menampakkannya. Hashirama berdehem kecil, namun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari seorang di sebelahnya.

"Hei, perempuan tadi—"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku!" tukas Madara memotong ucapan Hashirama. Hashirama mengernyit, bahkan dirinya belum selesai bertanya.

"Ohh..." Hashirama hanya ber 'oh' saja. "Padahal bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Hashirama. Ucapan Hashirama tersebut akhirnya menarik perhatian Madara untuk menoleh menatap Hashirama.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Madara.

"Hanya penasaran, apa yang perempuan itu inginkan darimu?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil. "Tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli," jawab Madara.

"Uwwa... dingin sekali," komentar Hashirama. Madara terdiam selama beberapa saat, tidak menanggapi komentar Hashirama.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," ucap Madara tiba-tiba. Hashirama menoleh sebentar menatap Madara. "Tapi dia selalu menempeliku kemana pun aku pergi. Aku paling tidak suka dengannya," jelas Madara.

"Hmm... padahal perempuan itu sangat cantik," komentar Hashirama.

Madara langsung menoleh pada Hashirama. Di balik ekspresi stoicnya, Madara menatap tajam Hashirama.

"Jadi kau menyukai perempuan itu!?" tanya Madara.

Hashirama terdiam sebentar. "Entahlah. Aku, kan, hanya mengatakan dia cantik. Bukan mengatakan jika aku menyukai perempuan itu," ucap Hashirama.

Madara kembali membuang wajahnya. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya karena sudah menuduh Hashirama dan salah. Hashirama melirik Madara sekilas. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Madara menjadi terdiam.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau jika aku akan menyukai orang lain?" tanya Hashirama dengan nada menggoda yang menyebalkan menurut Madara. Madara hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan malas.

Hashirama terkekeh kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku orangnya setia, kok," ucap Hashirama yang kembali dibalas dengan dengusan malas oleh Madara. "Jadi, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Hashirama kemudian.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Lima belas menit kemudian Hashirama memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah yang sangat besar dengan halaman yang luas. Hashirama baru mengetahui jika Madara merupakan keluarga yang berada.

"Hooo... jadi ini rumahmu," ucap Hashirama ikut turun dari mobil ketika Madara keluar dari mobil Hashirama.

Madara mengangguk. "Ya. Rumah keluarga besar Uchiha," jawab Madara.

"Jadi, yang tinggal di sini bukan hanya keluargamu saja?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara menggeleng. "Sebagian besar keluarga Uchiha tinggal di sini. Tetapi ada beberapa yang memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen atau semacamnya jika sudah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri," jelas Madara.

Hashirama mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Madara-niisan!" suara ceria yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat Madara dan Hashirama menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak kecil terlihat berlari kecil dengan senyum lebar menuju Madara dan Hashirama.

"Halo, Sasu," sapa Madara membalas senyuman anak kecil itu, kemudian menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Adikmu?" tanya Hashirama.

"Anak dari adik orang tuaku," jawab Madara.

Hashirama tersenyum ketika melihat anak itu menatapnya. "Halo, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya Hashirama.

Anak itu menolak menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama. Dia malah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Madara dan memeluk leher Madara erat.

"Maaf. Sasuke memang seperti ini pada orang asing," ucap Madara. "Sasu, ayo beri salam. Dia adalah Hashirama, Sasu tidak perlu takut," ucap Madara.

Anak kecil yang Madara sebut bernama Sasuke itu mendongak menatap Madara. Ketika Madara tersenyum dan mengangguk, anak itu memberanikan diri menatap Hashirama.

"Halo," sapa Hashirama lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya memberikan balasan berupa lambaian kecil menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Sepertinya dia masih malu padaku," ucap Hashirama. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah hampir makan malam. Dah!" ucap Hashirama.

Madara meraih bagian bawah pakaian Hashirama sebelum laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hashirama.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir untuk makan malam?" tawar Madara.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kapan-kapan saja mungkin," ucap Hashirama.

Dalam hati Madara sebenarnya merasa kecewa ketika Hashirama menolak tawarannya untuk tinggal sebentar dan makan malam bersama.

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu," balas Madara kemudian.

Hashirama tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu," ucap Hashirama kini benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sebelum Hashirama menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Madara mengetuk kaca mobil Hashirama. Hashirama mengernyit, kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hashirama.

"Hm... hati-hati di jalan," ucap Madara. Hashirama terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecil tak lama setelahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ucap Hashirama.

"Dan selamat malam!" tukas Madara kemudian.

Hashirama kembali terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Madara, namun laki-laki berambut gelap itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan mobil Hashirama dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Hashirama terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika tingkah malu-malu Madara itu terlihat manis menurutnya.

"Selamat malam juga, my love," bisik Hashirama sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian mengemudikannya meninggalkan lingkungan rumah Keluarga Uchiha.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Dua hari setelah Madara dan Hashirama resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih—menurut Madara. Tepat di hari Minggu pagi, kediaman Uchiha terdengar ramai. Hari ini memang weekend, tidak heran jika kediaman Uchiha akan ramai, namun Madara tidak pernah merasakan Minggu pagi di rumah keluarganya akan seramai ini hingga terdengar sampai di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan malas Madara berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menuju ruang keluarga. Begitu masuk ke ruang keluarga, kedua mata Madara membulat sempurna. Di sana, berada di antara keluarganya ada Hashirama yang dengan percaya diri bermain bersama Sasuke. Madara mengerjap, dan sejak kapan Sasuke akrab dengan Hashirama.

"Hashirama-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Madara. Sontak beberapa pasanga mata langsung menoleh padanya ketika Madara bersuara.

"Ara! Kenapa Madara tidak mengatakan pada kami jika sudah mempunyai kekasih! Bahkan setampan dan sebaik Hashirama-kun ini!" tukas Mikoto—adik ipar orangtuanya sekaligus ibu Sasuke.

Madara kembali mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan tantenya. Kekasih tadi tantenya bilang? Apa jangan-jangan Hashirama sudah memberi tahukan hubungan mereka berdua dengan keluar besarnya?

"Ap-apa—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Madara. Selama kau memilih seseorang yang baik tidak menjadi masalah bagi kami semua," ucap Mikoto lagi.

"Uchiha memang tegas. Tetapi jika itu berhubungan dengan perasaan masing-masing, kami tidak bisa mengaturnya!" tukas Fugaku—suami Mikoto.

"Lagi pula, Hashirama-kun juga laki-laki yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik pula," ucap Tajima Uchiha—ayah Madara. Madara menatap ayahnya.

"To-tousan menyetujuinya?" tanya Madara ragu.

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, kenapa kami harus ragu, Madara," ucap Mikoto tersenyum padanya. Madara selalu suka ketika wanita itu tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Sejak ibu kandungnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya dari Mikoto-lah Madara masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Dan Hashirama-kun kemari karena ingin mengajakmu berkencan!" tukas Fugaku.

"Hah!?"

"Maaf ya, Madara-chan... aku bosan di rumah, jadi daripada aku mati kebosanan jadi aku kemari untuk mengajakmu pergi," ucap Hashirama disertai cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Sudah, sana! Bersiaplah! Kasihan Hashirama-kun yang sudah menunggumu lama!" tukas Mikoto.

"Tap—"

"Nikmatilah masa muda kalian, Madara. Cepat bersiaplah!" tukas Tajima.

Madara mendengus kemudian berbalik kambali menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hashirama akan mendatangi rumahnya. Bukan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman, namun sebagai kekasih Madara. Dan juga, mengajak kencan tanpa persetujuan dari Madara.

Madara menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Akankah kencan pertama mereka ini akan berjalan dengan lancar?

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Tiga puluh menit setelah Madara selesai bersiap-siap, Hashirama langsung mengajak Madara untuk berkencan. Keluarga Madara terlihat antusias ketika melihat Madara yang pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama Hashirama. Madara sejujurnya masih bingung, apa yang membuat keluarganya itu begitu mempercayakan Hashirama untuk menjaga dirinya. Apa yang telah Hashirama lakukan pada keluarganya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu lagi?" tanya Hashirama yang menyadari Madara menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku?" tanya Madara langsung.

Hashirama mengernyit. "Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Hashirama.

"Jangan bohong! Keluargaku terlihat sangat percaya padamu. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Mengaku saja!" tukas Madara.

Hashirama terkekeh. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada keluargamu, my love," ujar Hashirama yang membuat pipi Madara sontak memerah.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" tukas Madara malu.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh aku memanggil kekasihku dengan panggilan manis seperti itu?" tanya Hashirama menoleh sekilas pada Madara.

"Po-pokoknya, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" tukas Madara. Hashirama terkekeh melihat wajah yang selalu terlihat stoic dan dingin Madara menjadi memerah menggemaskan karena panggilan yang Hashirama berikan padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada keluargamu. Aku hanya datang ke rumahmu, dan kebetulan tantemu itu yang membukakan pintu. Ketika aku diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah, aku menceritakan maksudku datang ke rumahmu dan siapa aku ini. Dan tiba-tiba semua keluargamu sudah berada di ruang keluarga seperti yang kau lihat tadi pagi," jelas Madara.

Madara terdiam. Hashirama kembali melirik sebentar Madara yang terus terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Hashirama.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sedikit heran pada mereka. Kenapa mereka dengan mudah menerimamu sebagai kekasihku?" tanya Madara bingung sendiri.

Hashirama terkekeh. "Mungkin karena aku dari Keluarga Senju," ucap Hashirama.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Madara.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Perusahaan Uchiha dan Senju, kan, memiliki kerja sama bisnis sejak lama," ucap Hashirama. "Secara tak langsung, keluarga kita sudah saling mengenal," jawab Hashirama.

Madara kembali terdiam. Kenapa dirinya tak pernah tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara menoleh menatap Hashirama. "Sedikit," jawan Madara mengangguk kecil. Hashirama hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Madara. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Madara kemudian.

"Taman bermain," jawab Hashirama.

"Ha? Hashirama-kun, aku bukan anak kecil! Kenapa mengajakku ke taman bermain!" tukas Madara sedikit tidak setuju.

"Taman bermain tidak hanya untuk anak-anak kecil, my love..." ucap Hashirama. Madara mendelik ketika Hashirama kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. "Aku dengar di taman bermain sedang diadakan festival makanan dan budaya, karena itu aku ingin mengunjunginya," jelas Hashirama.

Madara kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin pergi ke taman bermain atau kita mencari tempat lain?" tanya Hashirama kemudian.

"Tak perlu. Taman bermain tak masalah," jawab Madara.

Hashirama tersenyum, ia merasa spesial karena Madara setuju pergi ke taman bermain dengannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja bagi sebagian orang akan merasa sulit meyakinkan Madara untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan ketika Madara setuju melakukan sesuatu dengannya, itu merupakan keberhasilan tersendiri bagi Hashirama.

"Baiklah. Setelah taman bermain, kau bebas memilih tempat tujuan kita selanjutnya," ucap Hashirama. Madara mengangguk, berdehem pelan tanda jika pemuda berambut gelap itu setuju.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Suasana taman bermain ketika Hashirama dan Madara memasuki kawasan itu adalah sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang, dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa. Semuanya terlihat menikmati permainan di taman bermain juga festival makanan yang sedang diadakan.

"Kau ingin naik wahana?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara menoleh menatap Hashirama. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Madara.

Hashirama menghembuskan napasnya pelan ketika melihat Madara yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat.

"Kau ingin bermain tembak menembak?" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku tak biasa bermain. Kau saja," ucap Madara.

"Madara, my love—ouchh!" seru Hashirama kemudian. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku begitu!" tukas Madara mendelik. Namun Hashirama masih bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Madara.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ah ya, apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke taman bermain dengan festival seperti ini?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara menoleh menatap Hashirama, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hashirama menghembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan mengajakmu menikmati semua permainan yang ada. Dan aku jamin kau akan suka!" tukas Hashirama. "Ayo!" ajak Hashirama menarik pergelangan tangan Madara.

"Ha-Hashirama-kun! Tu-tunggu!" Hashirama tidak mendengarkan suara keberatan Madara. Ia terus menarik Madara menuju stand-stand bermain dan makanan untuk mencobanya.

Madara hanya bisa pasrah, percuma saja ia menolak ajakan Hashirama. Pemuda itu terus-terusan menarik Madara kesana kemari untuk mencoba berbagai wahana dan stand bermain. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah stand tembak menembak.

"Kau ingin hadiah yang mana, Madara?" tanya Hashirama ketika di tangannya sudah terdapat pistol mainan.

Madara menatap jajaran hadiah itu selama beberapa saat. "Terserah kau saja," jawab Madara kemudian.

"Hmm... terserah ya..." gumam Hashirama. "Baiklah, jika begitu. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang sesuai untukmu," ucap Hashirama tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Madara hanya mengernyit mendengarkan ucapan Hashirama. Ketika Hashirama mulai menggunakan pistol mainan itu untuk menembak, Madara hanya memperhatikannya. Satu, dua kali tembakan Hashirama meleset. Madara sudah mengira jika tembakan ketiga Hashirama akan meleset. Namun dugaan Madara meleset ketika pada tembakan ketiga Hashirama berhasil mengenai salah satu hadiah.

"Untukmu," ucap Hashirama memberikan hadiah itu untuk Madara.

Madara mendelik ketika melihat benda yang Hashirama berikan padanya.

"Boneka? Dan lagi, ini boneka Rilakkuma?" tanya Madara.

Hashirama tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan, akan memberikanmu hadiah yang cocok untukmu? Aku rasa boneka ini cocok untukmu. Rilakkuma putih yang manis," ucap Hashirama.

"Tap—"

"Sudahlah. Percaya padaku, aku mendapatkan hadiah ini dengan setulus hatiku. Jadi, jaga boneka ini baik-baik ya!" tukas Hashirama memotong ucapan Madara. Hashirama tersenyum kecil ketika tangannya dengan berani mengacak pelan rambut Madara. "Ayo!" ajak Hashirama kemudian.

Madara masih terdiam. Ia memandangi boneka Rilakkima putih yang kini berada di tangannya. Memang boneka itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Madara yakin para perempuan pasti akan sangat bahagia ketika pacar mereka memberikan boneka macam itu. Namun Madara, kan, bukan perempuan. Madara menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ya... meski pun Madara memang bukan perempuan, namun ia bahagia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari Hashirama yang harus ia jaga.

"Madara, ayo!" suara Hashirama yang berteriak membuat Madara mendongak. Ia segera menyusul Hashirama ketika sadar Hashirama sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

 

Beberapa jam mereka berdua habiskan untuk berkeliling taman bermain, mencoba berbagai wahana juga stand bermain, tak lupa mencoba aneka makanan yang dijual di festival makanan.

Kalau boleh Madara mengatakan, kencan dadakan bersama Hashirama ini adalah kencan pertama dan terbaik yang pernah Madara lakukan. Hashirama adalah pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan menurut Madara, dan dirinya merasa nyaman ketika bersama Hashirama.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku ke pantai?" tanya Hashirama setelah mereka berdua sampai di bibir pantai. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam membuat langit terlihat berwarna oranye yang indah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sunset," ucap Madara.

Hashirama tidak menjawab. Dia mengakui jika pilihan Madara untuk pergi ke pantai setelah puas bermain di taman bermain tadi memang tidak buruk juga. Pemandangannya juga sangat indah.

"Kau sering pergi kemari?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku pergi kesini hanya terkadang, untuk menenangkan pikiran," jawab Madara.

"Indah," komentar Hashirama.

Madara mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu. Sunset memang indah," ucap Madara.

Hashirama menatap Madara sedari tadi. "Aku tidak membicarakan sunset itu!" tukas Hashirama. Sontak Madara menoleh menatap Hashirama.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Madara.

"Aku membicarakan dirimu. Yang aku maksud indah itu kau, bukan sunset itu!" tukas Hashirama.

Kelopak mata Madara melebar terkejut. Semburat kemerahan kembali muncul di pipi Madara.

"Ap-apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Madara kesal. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menghindar dari tatapan Hashirama.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Hashirama.

"U-urusai!" tukas Madara tergagap.

Hashirama tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Madara. Ia berjalan lebih dekat pada Madara, kedua tangannya meraih kedua bahu Madara kemudian memaksa Madara untuk menghadap padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Madara mencoba melepaskan tangan Hashirama yang berada di bahunya.

"Madara, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucap Hashirama. Wajah Hashirama yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius membuat Madara tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Madara.

Hashirama menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku belum memberikan jawaban yang benar padamu," ucap Hashirama.

Madara mengernyit. "Jawaban? Jawaban apa?" tanya Madara.

"Ketika kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, aku tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas, bukan? Dan karena itulah, sekarang aku akan memberikan jawabannya dengan benar!" tukas Hashirama.

Madara terdiam. Apa maksudnya Hashirama berkata seperti itu? Bukankah mereka itu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Madara, maaf aku tak memberikan jawaban yang benar pada saat itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukaiku. Aku bahkan sempat tak percaya. Aku bingung untuk memberikan jawaban apa padamu, maka dari itu aku mengatakan terserah kau saja ingin melakukan apa," ucap Hashirama. "Tetapi, sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Jawaban bahwa aku juga menyukai —ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak awal aku melihatmu. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengatakan itu." Ketika Hashirama mengatakan itu, ia menatap lurus pada mata Madara. "Dan bisakah aku mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Hashirama.

Hashirama kembali menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia memejmkan mata sebelum kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Madara.

"Madara, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara terkejut tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, apalagi ketika melihat Hashirama yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hashirama..." bisik Madara.

Hashirama tersenyum. "Apa jawabanmu, Madara?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menunduk. Tidak lama kemudian Hashirama melihat Madara mengangguk.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jawabanmu!" tukas Hashirama. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Madara. "Katakan yang jelas, Madara!" tukas Hashirama lagi.

Madara mendecih kecil sebelum mendongak menatap Hashirama. "Ya. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu..." cicit Madara kemudian.

Hashirama tersenyum. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Madara, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di kening Madara. Madara terkejut, lagi-lagi semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Bukan hanya pipi Madara. Namun pipi Hashirama pun tak lepas dari semburat merah yang menjalar setelah memberikan kecupan mesra di kening kekasihnya itu.

Hashirama terkekeh setelahnya. Ia berjalan maju, menarik tubuh Madara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Madara!" bisik Hashirama.

Madara terdiam. Dalam pelukan Hashirama ia tersenyum manis. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hashirama," ucap Madara kemudian membalas pelukan Hashirama.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dalam pelukan seseorang yang di cintainya. Saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta keduanya. Dan disaksikan matahari yang terbenam, sebagai tanda awal kisah cinta mereka.

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> Huaaaa okeee ini ending gajee dan OOC sekali :") sebenarnya bingung juga sih mau bikin gimana lagi kelanjutannya, jadinya yhaaaa ku tamatin aja deh :p
> 
> Maaf yhaaa kalau kurang berkenan dan menghibur di hati kalian semua /bow/
> 
> Tunggu FF punyaku yang lainnya yhaa


End file.
